


Hazelnut and Chocolate Chip

by hardlystraight



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ice Cream, Lots of it, M/M, WIP, discussion of previous non-con, ice cream!AU, in fact -, original characters are only used as an early plot device :/ :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is suddenly employed at an ice cream shop that Ian frequently visits.  Both have broken-hearted by the same guy and bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazelnut and Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from hell and this is probably the last Shameless fic I'm gonna write. Too caught up in the Song of Achilles, Sense8, Marvel, etc..

"Where's Annie?" Ian locked eyes with an unfamiliar face working behind the counter.  $5 was clutched in his hands, the money he was hoping to spend on a delicious ice cream.  Annie usually had her shift right then, and she always gave him a massive scoop, just because he was a regular.

"Changed shifts.  Couldn't work Mondays.  What'll ya have?" Ian felt his body heating up, the stress forming a sweat on his brow.  He didn't want to deal with this today!

"Permanently?"

"Yes.  What do you want?" The man before him was getting more irritated by the minute, while Ian opened his mouth pointlessly, $5 held out while he struggled to remember his order.

"Uh, um, the hazelnut please." He managed, shoving his payment into the hands of his new server.

Ian sat down at one of the tables to cool himself down.  He glanced down at his shaking hands.  Shit.

A new ice cream maker would not do.

Ian had a strict schedule, as recommended by his therapist.  He had an ice cream in the morning to encourage perseverance and sustain his energy (Caffeine screwed with his meds) and one after work, to reward himself for getting through the day.

Ian's regime had already been compromised when Jacquie, his next door neighbor, had engaged in a 10 minute conversation with him as he was leaving the house.  Ian now had 7 minutes to get his ice cream instead of the usual 10, even after he ran down the street like a madman, plus, he had no idea how long it would take for this new guy to serve up his ice cream.

He needn't have worried.  The brunette had his ice cream in a cup and ready to go in four minutes flat, and Ian was heading down to the subway on time.  His day was back on track. 

Ian glanced down at his ice cream and sighed.  It was half the size he usually had, this new man went lean on the cream, and Ian knew that if this guy was his new regular ice cream maker, he'd be facing this problem everyday.

Ugh, Ian finished his ice cream half way through his subway ride and had to hold onto the container for 10 long minutes, trying not to get his fellow passengers sticky as well.  Ian grimaced throughout the entire journey and sagged in relief when he was able to get off at his stop and throw the disgusting cup in the bin.

Ian walked into work with a wince on his face.

* * *

 

During their drink break, Mandy approached him and rose her eyebrows.

"You ok?" She asked softly.  Ian shook his head, taking a swig of his distilled water.

"Muck up with the schedule this morning.  Day's been shitty ever since." Mandy smiled sympathetically and nodded, patting the redhead on the shoulder and leaving him to chat with her gaggle of girlfriends.  Out of all his customers, he was closest to Mandy.  She was Southside, just like him, but had moved out as soon as she could.

There had been an initial scuffle when she first hired him as her personal trainer and thought he was straight, but 5 years down the track, they were inseparable best friends.

"Alright, ladies!  Drink break is over, come stand in three lines before me, we're going to work on our biceps today..."

* * *

 

"Order?" Ian grinned at Jeremy, his boyfriend, and ordered the usual (choc chip).  Jeremy winked as he passed the cup over and.

"We on for tonight?" he asked, grinning wildly and exposing his dimples.

"Yup." Jeremy leant forward for a kiss and Ian met him.  As they were breaking apart, a voice came out of the manufacturing room.

"That is so gay," Ian smiled a little, then did a double take as he recognised the ice cream man  who'd served him earlier that day.  He scowled, but Jeremy failed to notice.  Ian noticed his boyfriend had stiffened a little.

"Don't worry, Jack, I'll take your shift.  No one comes in after 6." Jeremy grinned tightly.

"Thanks, mate.  Uh, Ian, this is Mickey.  Mickey, Ian." Mickey nodded and put some scoops in the washing basin behind the counter.

"No problem, Jack.  Nice ta meet you, Red."  Why did Mickey refuse to call him by his name?  And why did he call Jeremy 'Jack'?  Ian was opening the door for his boyfriend when he heard Mickey offer a last sentence.

"Go fuck each other's brains out." Ian paused, then rounded on the man.

"Hey, mind your own fucking business!  I'll have you know that we haven't even started on sex, yet.  Just because we're boyfriends doesn't mean we have to take it up the ass after the first date." Mickey mouthed a few words, then rose his eyebrows at Jeremy.

"Care to explain?" Mickey asked the blonde boy beside Ian.  Jeremy's eyes fell and he muttered 'fuck' under his breath.  Before Ian could speak, Jeremy had bolted and Ian was left alone with Mickey.  In perfect synchronisation, both men turned and rose an eyebrow at each other.

Mickey was first to speak.

"D'ja love him?" he asked.  Ian was initially surprised, not only by the question, but the way Mickey said it.  He was soft, his hard expression seeming to melt a little.  Ian stuttered for a second before answering,

"Uh, I-I guess so.". Mickey shrugged in mock helplessness,

"M sorry for your loss,". Ian watched as Mickey started cleaning the scoops, still confused as to what had exactly gone down.

"So, uh, what just happened?" The redhead questioned, gesturing to the door.

Mickey looked up at him through his lashes.

"You weren't putting out, yeah?  Dimples here was, from my unprofessional perspective, getting bored.  We were fuck buddies.  I was really fucking clear about 'no boyfriends' and this guy backed the fuck out." The statement was like a punch to the chest; he was winded and a coil of utter desperation started winding it's way through his body.

"Shit," he whispered, grabbing for a stool and sitting on it to quell his sudden dizziness.  Ian had shared his uncomfortable past with the blonde haired boy, and he had merely found someone else.  Stayed for the cute boyfriend experience, but went to someone else to sate his sexual urges.

Ian would have been disgusted at the asshole and called his brothers for a beat down, if he wasn't feeling like utter shit.  Mickey noticed his depressed state and dumped his washing in the basin for later.

"Hey, you better not be blaming anyone but him for this, ya hear?" Mickey took a stool and smiled down at him, his short figure managing to surpass Ian's as the latter was slumped forward.

"Neither you, nor I, knew how ugly this fucker was.  I thought he had several fuck buddies, which I was cool with, and you thought you were in a monogamous relationship.  It's Jack we have to blame.  I know he hurt you, and he pissed me off as well.  Imma get my brothers and call a beat down on 'im.  You in?" Ian could tell the man was guilty for being the one to pull the plug on their relationship, even though it would have ended later with worse consequences if he hadn't spoken up.

The invitation was a peace offering and a chance for him to feel better.  Ian refused - his schedule was fucked for tonight.  He decided to go straight to bed and take tomorrow off work.  As he was leaving, Ian turned around.

"Why do you call him Jack?" he asked.  Mickey shrugged.

"He's got a birthmark on his inner thigh that kinda looks like a spades symbol."

"Oh." Mickey stopped him.

"Ay uh, you wanna get coffee tomorrow?"  he asked.  Ian considered entertaining the thought, but shook his head.

"No, thanks.  Lots of stuff to get done."

"Yeah man, no problem.  See ya round."

* * *

 

Ian woke up the next morning feeling like absolute shit.  Not the depressive stuff, nowhere near that deep, but there was an underlying exhaustion that seemed to infiltrate every part of his mind.

He slowly woke himself up, took his meds and cleaned his teeth on autopilot, all the while under a fog of drowsiness, and it wasn't until his legs had walked him to the ice cream shop, did he remember that Annie wasn't serving him anymore.  No, it would be his ex's fuck buddy, and Ian didn't blame the man for anything that had gone down the night before, yet still held some resentment against the dark haired boy.  Especially because he really really needed nice big scoop of ice cream and-

And when Mickey passed over the ice cream cup, the thing was full to the brim with hazelnut ice cream.  Ian blinked a few times in surprise, wallet in hand and eyes wide.

"It is hazelnut, right?" Mickey asked uncertainly.  Ian nodded numbly and took the cup from him.  The redhead had barely gotten through the door, and here Mickey was, loading him with his regular order without having to ask.

"I remembered it from yesterday, and Annie told me you like your ice cream packed on.  Have a great day!" Mickey moved off to serve another customer, and Ian is left stranded with five dollars clutched in one hand and a slowly-melting ice cream in the other.


End file.
